Vacuum cleaners generally include a suction unit, a vacuum cleaner floor tool for engaging a surface for cleaning, and a vacuum cleaner tube assembly for directing the vacuum cleaner floor tool and providing suction to the floor tool. The floor tool is connected to a distal end of the vacuum cleaner tube assembly, and a user may direct the vacuum cleaner tube assembly to the surface to be cleaned such that the vacuum cleaner floor tool engages and cleans the surface.
Some vacuum cleaner tube assemblies include adjustment mechanisms that permit selective adjustment of the length of the tube assembly, for example, to accommodate users of different heights or to enable cleaning of hard to reach areas. However, known adjustment mechanisms do not provide satisfactory or adequate adjustment.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.